


The phone call

by Marsonist



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae having problems as always asjdf, A little 2jae because i'm whipped, Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Confusion, Cruiser (Ship), Drama & Romance, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Jackson want's Jinyoung to be happy, Jackson's not the groom, Jinyoung's Wedding, Light Angst, M/M, Party, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tension, Wedding Night, Wedding Planner Jackson Wang, Wedding Planning, a lot of phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsonist/pseuds/Marsonist
Summary: Jackson the wedding planner wants everyone to be happy on that special day. When Jinyoung calls him to help him on HIS wedding, he decides "That will be the greatest wedding of all"Perfectionist wedding planner has everything under control, or that's what he thinks until Jinyoung calls him one more time.





	The phone call

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since the beginning of the signups to this Fanfic Fest and I always have problems with the ending. And I had a really vivid image of how I wanted to finish it, but the way up there was not easy because I wanted everything to make sense even if it ended up as a complete mess alskdhjflasfd
> 
> For good! Is a mess for good, you'll see.  
I hope you all enjoy mine and everyone's entry for this Jackson's Wang Parties Fanfic Fest.
> 
> Let's begin:

Being an athletic man, body built muscular, nice face features and cute eyes, the less his parents expected it was for him to follow the family tradition and push for a career as an Olympic Medalist. How could they ever expect for their youngest son to become a wedding planner?

He was good with people, he knows how to embrace everyone’s feelings and make them feel not only like part of the picture, more than that, to make them feel like they’re main character of the story. Now with his 4 years of experience on the matter, he was a professional at bringing in the magic to his parties. It was he put a little of his soul to all of them.

That was the man everyone looked for with at least 6 months on behalf to reserve a meeting with him, he was the man all the girls were in love with, he was the man his parents were proud of, yes; he was Jackson Wang.

He was always busy and even more when he started to travel around the world thanks to his job. But nonetheless all his duties, as cliché as might sound, the hundreds of weddings he was planned and attended had always make him dream of the day of his own wedding. He was a hopelessly romantic guy and maybe that was the main reason why his weddings were perfect, he always thinks firstly on the feelings of his clients and treats them as he would like to be treated on that especial day.

Most of his fantasies were only of how he would like to feel, what he would like to do, although side he never had a face to get married to, crazy, he knows, but no one had ever make him feel like spending the rest of their lives together. Not until he met that bold actor called Park Jinyoung.

They met at a wedding Jackson organized, it was for a famous actress and Park Jinyoung was on the guests list. Tons of famous people were invited obviously and Jackson didn’t really pay him attention until they came to the party after the ceremony.

Jackson was at the phone, coordinating the event and all of the surroundings, this (like all of his events, must to be perfect), he coincidentally looked up and he saw him there all alone, he had a glass of wine on his hand, just watching it like doubting if drinking it or not. Jackson came from behind and making aside his phone and his obligations, he approached him and then spoke to him calmly “It’s good; I personally made sure of that”

The actor got disconnected from his thoughts shaking his glass and shoulders, he turned around to watch Jackson and when he recognized him, he smiled at him vaguely, polite and uninterested. “I’m not good with alcohol” his soft and low voice resonated on Jacksons ears; Jinyoung was indeed an attractive guy but that quick and nervous move of his eyes and hands made Jackson interested on him.

“It’s a party, you should have fun!” Jackson yelled above the noise from the loud music.

“I’m not in the mood, actually, I want to go home” Jinyoung said looking at his drink again, Jackson frowned.

“Do you want to dance?” he asked cautious but demanding, making sure to let him know he was not going to accept a no.

“I don’t want to” Jinyoung replied looking up one more time, straight to Jackson’s concerned eyes. “Nice party, good job. I have to go now”

“Wait!” Jackson held him by the arm, to aggressively for his character but something pushed him to do it, there was no turn back. “I’m… I’m Jackson Wang”

“I know” Jinyoung’s shocked expression made Jackson let go of him, he screwed it up. “I’m Park Jinyoung”

“I know” he replied softly with a pinch of regret because his brain wasn’t working to formulate words to apologize or stop him.

Jinyoung turned his back to him and left.

November was the busiest month of the year for Jackson, his first time planning weddings was around this time and it was a hell for his agenda, people used to do it at the last hour making Jackson take all the decisions and doing nothing good for his mental health. And then, he learn to be even more organized; the very next year he already have a policy to handle only 2 weddings per month, that means 24 weddings a year and even if it were less wedding than at the beginning, the earnings were generous, he had no complains.

“Jackson” it was one of his assistants, a short lady with black hair holding a tablet on his arms. “You have a call”

“Tell them I’m busy” he really was, the next wedding was in three days.

“It’s Park Jinyoung”

\-----

“Jackson Wang, Team Wang’s CEO speaking” he said proud of himself, wishing the man in the other line could feel his authority. It didn’t happen like that, the other man laughed.

“_This is Park Jinyoung, the man you almost ripped an arm from_” Jackson coughed in panic, this man was something else. “_I’m calling to require your services_” the actor said.

“What is it?” he asked more calmed.

“_Obviously, I need you to plan my perfect wedding_”

“Oh yeah?” Jackson’s heart stopped for three seconds. How he didn’t even thought of the possibility of him having a partner already or him being straight? It was true he never tried to contact him again because of his work but the little hope it vanished in seconds for his own good maybe. “When are you getting married?”

“_At the end of this month_” Jackson’s chest was hurt.

“Well… This month I’m too busy, how…? You need to call us at least with 6 months in anticipation, I’m so sorry but…”

“_I have talked to many other planners but… none of them understand what I want. I didn’t pretend to call you, I just remembered you that time at one of your parties_” the man in the other line was smiling, Jackson could hear it. Then he got serious “_Please, I want it to be perfect. I was doing it myself this past month but to be honest, I’m a disaster. I need you, please don’t make me beg, I can pay you_”

Jackson had always been so confident of himself, he knew he was not flawless but he was proud even of his imperfections, it was what makes him be himself. Jinyoung in the other hand made him feel unexpectedly uneasy and exposed. Jackson was interested to know more. “Let me see what you got already and then I’ll decide”

“_Sure! Let’s meet right now?_”

“Right now?” Jackson couldn’t believe it.

“_Yeah, I can go anywhere you are_”

“I’m at Rome, Italy”

“_Okay, I’ll be there… I need to take a plane… maybe tomorrow?_”

“I’m kidding. Are you serious? Are you so desperate?”

“_Yes. Yes I am. Let me send you the address of the church, let’s meet there_”

“Okay…” why not?

\-----------

He was sitting on the carpet, right at the entrance of his house from the inside, he was unsure if he should open the door or not, he was alone inside with his little dog comforting him and licking his face. “I’m not weak” he said to himself looking at the door, making no sound, playing with Coco’s hair and his own fingers.

His phone vibrated on his pocket; thank god it had no sound. He saw quickly the name on the screen and then he picked up the phone:

“_Youngjae?”_ was the voice of Jackson in the other line. A busy man calling, it was not usual.

“What do you want?” he whispered.

_“Wow. Is this how you say hello to your friend now?”_ he sounded offended, and he wasn’t obviously, he laughed after a few seconds.

“This is not the best timing, Jackson, I will hang up”

_“No! Please, listen to me”_

“I knew you needed something” he accused him.

_“Don’t say it like that; you know I have your back if you ever need me”_

“I need to hang up”

_“No! Come on, Choi”_

“What is it?”

_“Do you know Park Jinyoung?”_

“Yeah, what about him?”

_“He’s going to get married!”_

“Congratulations, bye”

_“No! You’ll make me cry”_

“I’m sorry… I’m just... not in the mood.” He sighed. “Go ahead, finish what you were saying”

_“He knows about you, he wants you there to sing at his wedding”_

“Rejected”

_“YOUNGJAEEEEE, PLEAAAAAASE”_

“I’m not sure─”

_“It doesn’t matter the cost, I’ll pay. I don’t mind, this is important for me and I really need you to sing for him, at any cost I repeat, please Youngjae. He’s… He’s nice okay? And I don’t know why, I’m not sure, but he seems kind of blue, he most of the time is in his own world, maybe all this is worrying him too much so I want him to feel special ─you know─, like I do with all of my customers, I need him to be happy this day and I think you and your voice are perfect”_

“Okay… Maybe─”

_“You and Jaebeom, obviously. She almost cried when I told him I knew both of you”_

“I don’t know, Jackson. It’s been so long since…”

_“I can ask Jaebeom, if you want. How bad can it be? I─”_ here’s when Jackson noticed something suspicious but he was too distracted at the beginning thinking about the perfect wedding. _“I─ I can…”_

“I’m not sure if ─we─ can do it. Let me talk to him and I’ll let you know.”

_“You’re the best, Youngjae! I love you!”_

“Yeah, yeah. See ya’ then” and he hung up. Looking again at the door in front of him, he just sighed.

He had no other choice then, he pulled up his shoes to wear them on, he secured his dog harness and then grabbed his house keys and his wallet. The sighed one more time and after closing the door behind him, he went ahead to his destiny.

\-------------

Having a band was not easy at all, of course it was; you gather together with friends and you develop a strong bond with them, with all the struggles to get your music know by the world. It was exciting and stressful, it was fun and tense, it was his dream and he was there to stay.

He got into the band pretty late, he’s now a huge part of the group, he’s the drummer after all, but the bond they already had was overwhelming, even after the parting of one of the members, they worked hard to overcome it and now they were looking for a chance to show what they’ve been working on.

“Hi?” he said to his phone, someone called him in the middle of practice.

_“Dowoon, are you busy?”_

“Yes I am, I’m─”

_“I convinced Jackson Wang to let you guys play for a wedding, a huge wedding, do you guys want to?”_

“What? Youngjae─”

_“He said he needed a music band, a crazy ass actor hired him and he wants everything ready in less than a month… LONG STORY! Anyway, and I said I knew one, I know you’ve been looking for a place to play”_

“Yes! I mean, of course! Are you serious?”

“_Yes!_” he laughed as only he can laugh. _“I’ll send you the details by text, read them with your friends and then let me know if you think you’re ready to perform that date.”_

“YOU’RE THE BEST, THANK YOU. I’ll tell the others, thank you, thank you, thank you” and he hang up.

“Dowoon-ah! We’re practicing right now, you know?” their bassist wanted to tease him.

“Who’s Jackson?” the drummer asked confused now that he was digesting what Youngjae said to him.

“There could be a ton of Jacksons in the world─” their main vocalist spoke pretending to be annoyed.

“Jackson Wang” Dowoon clarified.

“Jackson Wang is famous because of his huge parties; he has worked with famous people, even South Korea’s president” the bassist said. “Why?”

“Did he invite us to a party?” the last guy left in the room mockingly said.

Dowoon’s mouth dropped open down to the floor, his eyes opened big enough to see his pupils dilated as how surprised he was “He… He wants us to perform at a wedding?”

“What?!” the five of them yelled at the same time.

“Park Jinyoung’s wedding”

“WHAT?”

\--------------

“_Jimin-ah! Guess what?_”

“Is this a matter of death or life, Jae? I’m busy, I’ll hang up”

“_Not really, I just wanted to tell you because I’m excited!_”

“Why? What happened? Did Wonpil sweater suffer another accident?”

“_Even better─ there couldn’t be anything better than Wonpil getting rid of that sweater, but that’s not the point, hear me out_”

“Oh, boy…”

“_Do you know Jackson Wang?_”

“Yeah, cute, annoying, sweet heart, what about him?”

“_He wants ME to play on a huge wedding!_”

“You?”

“_Yeah, okay, me and my band but you get me_”

“Your band?”

“_YOU GET MY POINT_”

“Congratulations, glad you're doing great” she said singing at the rhythm of one of his songs she has listened before. “Everyone is talking about this party, Park Jinyoung’s wedding doesn’t it?”

“_Huh? I… I actually don’t know who’s this party to. All I know is─_”

“You are going to perform and you don’t even know to whom?”

“_Dowoon just told me it was someone famous! He didn’t remember the name. But who cares, we are going to play!_”

“Sure, sure. Good luck then. Bye!”

“_Wait, Jamie! Do you want to come with us?_”

“Where to? The wedding? I refuse, I know no one there”

“_Please! It will be fun! Do you know where is it going to be held?_”

“No.”

“_A cruiser ship! A HUGE ONE, CAN YOU IMAGINE!?_”

“I don’t even like boats…”

“_Come on, Jamie! It’ll be fun if we are together!_”

“Yah, Amber.” She was talking to someone else apart from the phone. “I can go with you instead? I know Jae, he will abandon me in the middle of the party.”

“_Hey! That happened just once!_”

“Amber is here with me, she was invited to Jinyoung’s wedding as a host. I’m helping her to choose an outfit. I’ll go with her. Thank you anyway, Jae. Bye!”

“Did you just hang up on him?” the girl inside the dresser room talked.

“Yeah, he deserves it”

“I’m not sure if I want to know why you are so mad at him, you could talk to him if you wanted”

“He gets on my nerves most of the time and he doesn’t even care”

“Why don’t you tell him? Because he’s dumb and he will probably not understand”

“You won’t know until you try”

“I don’t want to…” she whined. “Hurry up and get out, I want to see you!”

“Not in a billion years, this thing doesn’t cover the important parts of my body. Why the hell did you give me this? I wanted to try it because you’re being so nice to me, but what in the heavens is this?”

“You have nice legs! Let me see! I’m coming in!”

“Hell nah, I’m naked already”

“Liar!”

“DON’T COME IN”

Jimin’s phone rang again and she knew who it was even before looking at the screen. “What do you want Jae?”

“_I want some respect_”

“Bye”

She hung up again and this time both of them laughed loudly there in the dresser room. What people might think of them at the store? Who cares?

\------------------

Youngjae now was seating at a bench in the park. Coco, his dog, was seated right next to him, moving her tail and playing with Youngjae’s coat buttons. The man was staring at the screen on his phone; there was contact information and the call button ready to be pressed.

To his surprise, really, he was shocked and he almost throws his phone to the other side of the park, it was the man he was staring at a few seconds ago. He picked up the call:

“Hello?”

“_Hi_” the other voice was as soft and shy as he remembered. “_How have you been?_”

“Good, I guess”

“_Good_”

“Good…” Youngjae was out of words, and he was the one who was going to call him. What’s next now?

“_Youngjae, I miss you_”

“Oh, yeah? That’s why you disappeared last time, that’s why I find you with some other girl, right when I told you how that I liked you?”

“_No, Youngjae… I… I was drunk but it’s not what you think! I never─_”

“I saw you half naked! I know what you and she were going to do”

“_No! I mean, I wouldn’t…_”

“Look, I wanted to call you and tell you that… It’s okay. I will forget what I saw but please forget what I told you that night. Pretend nothing happened.”

“_Listen, please. I was not going to do nothing with that girl, I’m so sorry. I… Fuck, this is embarrassing._”

“Keep it. It’s enough, I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t do anything without going back at that night, I want to forget about it and pretend we can still be okay”

“_Why?_”

“For Jackson”

“_Huh?_”

“He… wants us to sing at a wedding again, I wouldn’t accept but… He says it’s important for him and I owe him a big favor. So… Please, sing with me and then we can forget about us forever”

“_Okay. I’ll do it_”

“Then… We will forget about us forever”

──── ♦ ────

The big night came finally, after spending some afternoons with Jinyoung, talking about his dreams for his wedding, the ceremony day was finally here. Jackson even met the lucky girl; she was just perfect for him, nice manners and she was always smiling, she was caring and observant, she was not arrogant or rude, she was really nice and that helped the wedding planner to forget about his feelings.

Really, what feelings? He barely knew Jinyoung.

He barely knew him up until now. Park Jinyoung was more than expected, he seemed quiet and reserved and he is, but he also was creative, he had tons of ideas to the wedding, decorations, music, food, he had the idea to do it at a cruise ship, he had the idea of asking all of men to use the same kind of tuxedo because, his own words “To make girls feels even more special”.

Jackson was charmed.

One month was not enough time to get everything perfect and Jackson knew it, regardless, he got everything ready just as planned:

An amazing host, Jackson was lucky to find her free and she willing to help him to get this party on going, she was perfect and she could host all of Jackson’s events but most of the time she was busy with her amazing artist career. She knew how to make a moment not awkward; she had the energy needed to handle an event as big as Jackson was used to do.

An amazing duo of singers, he was sure they could deliver an overwhelming and emotional song perfect so the couple could tear up and feel full, his friends were always together and their voices were just perfect for this improvised party. The right stage was all for them.

Lastly, at the left stage was a group of people Jackson didn’t know but as soon as they saw him, he knew why his friend Youngjae recommended them, they were flowing with charm and great vibes, their energy backstage was the same (and even more powerful) on the stage. Jackson had a blast talking to them and helping them to get ready before everything started, and he was sure Jinyoung was going to be happy with their performance.

The ship sailed from the bay.

The wedding planner traced everything on his head for the 100th time, he ignore the feeling he had inside his chest thinking it was normal to feel like they were missing one piece. He shook his head. He deep breathed and then walked through the door into the disaster.

The bride was crying on the dresser room, surrounded by her mom along with the bridesmaids, they were trying to make her stop or he could ruin her dress and makeup. She screamed “Who cares? He’s not coming!”

“Wait a minute, what’s wrong?”

“After everything you did for me, Jackson, this asshole just sent me a text saying he wants to break up. Can you believe it??”

“I saw him coming in the boat? Where is he now?”

“I don’t know! Maybe he jumped to the sea? I hope!” and she kept crying.

“I don’t think so, I can’t believe it. I’ll go look for him, I know he’s here!”

Jackson didn’t wait for response, he left the room and outside, he didn’t even imagine where Jinyoung could be.

Something in his head remembered him at the party were they met. Jinyoung said “I’m not good with alcohol” WHAT IF THAT FOOL WENT TO THE BAR?

His phone rang. He saw in the screen that name, that stupid man. He picked up the call. 

“Where in the hell are you?” he asked. Silence. “Jinyoung, you freaking idiot, answer me!”

“_The moon is pretty_”

“What the fuck, man??” Jackson was getting short in patience.

“_Come here to see it with me_”

“I’ll go there to punch you and then bring you back to your wedding”

“_No!_” the man at the phone prolonged more than necessary that syllable. “_I don’t want to, I want to be here_”

“Are you drunk?”

He giggled. “_Yeah. I found the liquor storage_”

“Where are you?”

“_Now I won’t say, you will bring me back to her. I don’t want to_”

“I want to talk to you, face to face; I need to see if you’re okay”

“_I am okay. I was walking looking at the moon reflected on the ocean and then I was looking up” _he giggled again getting into Jackson’s nerves._ “I think I hurt my back… I don’t care, I can’t get up anyway_”

“Where are you, tell me” he insisted.

“_I don’t know. Maybe I have teleportation powers and I traveled to the moon_”

“What can you see?”

“_Uh… The moon. So… I’m not there, right?_”

“What else?”

“_Boats. Why are boats here? Aren’t we on a boat? Why do we need smaller boats?_”

“What else!”

“_The white hand railing, like that one where Rose met Jack in Titanic, I love that movie_”

“I don’t know where you are…”

“_There’s a sign above me… I can’t see what it says, I can’t read, but it says clearly: administration… hall._”

“I’m on my way, don’t move”

“_I wanna jump into the sea_”

“Don’t you freaking dare, don’t move I said”.

\----------------

It was so late, passing 9pm. The wedding was supposed to end by 7, why all this have to happened? Jackson had everything planned and even if for sure not everything goes as planned, he didn’t expect the actual groom to ruin everything. He was running passing by many of the guested, they asking what was wrong and he just apologizing and announcing the boat was going back to the bay soon.

“Jackson!” someone was calling for him. It was the band vocalist, wearing big rounded glasses. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s going on… But our drummer got sick; apparently it’s his first time in a boat”

“I… I don’t know…” he was spacing out, he had not words other that: “The wedding got cancelled.”

“What? We’re so sorry, we didn’t─”

“Not because of you, no! The groom doesn’t feel right at the moment. We need to go back… I’m in a hurry, I hope your drummer gets better, we can give him medical attention when we get back to the shore”

“I see. Can we help somehow?”

“Just stay calm! I'll be back” he said far away already.

Of course the wedding was not going to be handled anymore, he was feeling miserable because of the braid, she ─no one─ deserved this treatment. Jackson was so mad. He was regretting all those feeling he pulled away for him. He was thinking on all his effort getting to the trash because of a drunk and coward man didn’t want to get married?

“I SAW YOU WITH HER!”

“BUT WE DID NOTHING!”

It was his friend and Jaebeom. Oh, no. Were they fighting? And they came to the party even like that? For him? Jackson was on the edge of tears, they came here putting their differences apart to deliver a masterpiece song and now everything was ruined by that drunken broom. How all of this can get worst?

“I can’t erase that image of you and her, I don’t care what was the reason, YOU were there, YOU were holding her, YOU left me behind all on my own right after I told you how I feel─ felt for you”

“I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!”

“What…?”

“I… I─ Youngjae, I was so nervous that night. Yes, I got drunk, yes I was with her, but I wasn’t in my sense, none of us! I was so happy when you told me you feel the same as me”

“We don’t feel the same─”

“Let me finish” Jaebeom’s hand covered the younger mouth. “Yes, what I did was stupid. It was dumb! I… I’ve never had sex before! That’s it! I said it!”

“Are you serious?”

“I thought I could feel less embarrassed if I could get a drink to relieve my stress and just enjoy the party with you. I’m so sorry. What I did does not deserve forgiveness but I beg you, I beg you for a second chance. I’m truly sorry, I won’t drink again, I swear.”

Jackson did not have time to watch how that could end; he kept running until reach the Administration Hall. And there he was, the man of the night, lying down on the floor. It wasn’t even the moon what he was watching; it was a white lamp above him.

“You, piece of shit” Jackson was really mad. From all of the parties he has ever planned, not all of them were perfect and some of them needed to be stopped for some minor reason, but none of them were because a drunken man not wanting to get married, even if he himself paid for his planner services.

“Hey, Jackson Wang! How’s everything going?”

“Are you serious now?” Jackson lifted him holding him by the slopes of his expensive tuxedo.

“You’re so strong, Jackson Wang” he said once he was standing on his feet.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to go to the moon”

“What about your fiancée? You broke her heart on the most important day of her life, what kind of man are you? You’re not even a man. You ran away. I don’t care if you don’t want to get married─”

Jinyoung got closer than ever to breathe on Jackson’s lips, hot air was in-between them, he smiled as if all of this was normal and pretended to get even closer to the wedding planner. Jackson pushed him with both of his fists and knocked him back again to the floor. Jinyoung woke up.

“What the─ what’s wrong with you?”

“With me? Jinyoung, you’re the worst man I have ever met in my life! What’s wrong with me? I accepted to be your wedding planner. Biggest mistake of my life!”

“I just… I just don’t love her”

“Why did you pay me to plan your wedding then? Why did you let me plan the perfect wedding, to do my job, what I enjoy, to put my heart on this the same as I do at every wedding. You know how selfish you sound? No, you ARE selfish.”

Jinyoung closed his eyes strongly and then he put his hands on his head and shook it with eager. “I’m sorry”

“Don’t say sorry to me! Go and apologize to her, to her parents, to the guests, to the artists that came to do their job!”

“I thought I was doing the right thing marrying her. Is what everyone was expecting of me, that’s what’s normal, doesn’t it?”

The groom sat in the floor, back facing a wall, covering his face with eyes closed. Jackson was not a therapist to know what was wrong and to know exactly what to say to him, but he was human and he knew that life could get confusing sometimes. Jackson sat at this side, his back on the wall to watch the sea in front of them and the shore getting closer and closer.

“Talk to her” he said. “Talk to her and tell her how you feel. The truth is a thousand times better than a bunch of lies. We can talk tomorrow morning about the payments”

“Ugh…” he complained. “It will take my entire life to pay for what I did today”

“Maybe”

“Jackson… I’m gay”

“Good for you”

“Don’t you think bad of me?”

“Because you’re gay? Not at all. I think bad of you because of what you did today. You ruined one of the best ─if not the best─ weddings I’ve ever organized. Not to mention how you made your fiancée cry, her parents are mad, the guests are tired, the host and singers I hire are so confused…”

“I get it… I get it…”

“How could you get at this point? Why didn’t you let her think you wanted to marry her? Don’t you know this is one of the most important things in life for some of us? How didn’t she notice before?”

“I’m a good actor” he chuckled smiling a bit, Jackson was completely serious and that’s why Jinyoung erased that smile right away. “I will apologize”

“Please”

And so he did, he got back at the reception of the wedding where all the people was, he apologized with his head on the floor. Then he talked to the bride and her parents in private. Jackson just stood there outside to answer the guests’ questions such as what happened and what was going to happen next. He just said everything was okay and that they were going back to the port. He was going to pay transportation for those who needed it.

He checked on the band if the drummer was stable, he saw from afar at his friend the mc of the party, she was wearing a nice and long dress, she was with a friend (he was sure he knew her but he couldn’t recall the name, he could ask Amber tomorrow, he thought), he also saw his friend and Jaebeom holding hands.

Then maybe, not everything was screwed.

Next morning, he woke up late. His phone woke him up.

“This is Jackson” he said half sleep.

“_And this is Jinyoung_”

“I will call you back to tell you about the bill, don’t call me”

“_I wanted to thank you. All of your efforts… even if I ruined them, I appreciate them_”

“Are you still drunk?”

“_No_” he laughed.

“Okay. If that’s all…”

“_Are you single?_”

“You have to be kidding me. You know what? I’m planning some vacations for myself; I don’t want you near me for now, thank you”

“_I’m serious_”

“I’m serious too”

“_Do you think… when you come back…_”

He left him waiting for a bit because he was trying to fully wake up, if this was a dream, it was a hilarious one. After all what he came through, he was not looking to keep in contact with that asshole.

“I’ll think about it, Jinyoung. Please, stay safe”

“_I’ll be. Thanks to you._”


End file.
